


Early mornings

by professional_dumb_of_ass



Series: Family is made by us ♡ [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, no need to read the previous works!, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_dumb_of_ass/pseuds/professional_dumb_of_ass
Summary: “I'm fine.” He chuckled after coughing again. “I just- Nice shirt you got there.”The sorcerer, confused looked down and felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Stark Industries was written in big letters, he wished he had his sling ring so he could portal himself away.





	Early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> As always not beta read so sorry for any mistakes.

It was morning and if there was one thing Stephen loved about mornings is that he didn't. The sun shone brightly in the Compound as he stumbled into the kitchen, wanting nothing more than to hiss at the light. He didn't usually woke up this grumpy but today he simply didn't care.

Last night he had returned from a long mission, he didn't have enough strength or magic in his bones to go back to the sanctum, so he tripped into the his designated guest room, picked up the first set of comfortable clothes and promptly collapsed in bed. 

 

Today his body ached from yesterday's effort and he wanted nothing but a warm cup of tea to relax and maybe go back to bed. Wong kept saying he was always straining himself, surely he wouldn't mind if he only returned tomorrow.

Unsurprisingly Tony was already by the coffee machine when the sorcerer arrived at the kitchen.

 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” He greeted not even looking at Stephen, the other man simply grumbled in response. 

He patiently waited for his tea to be done while his eyes finally adjusted to the bright light and took a seat at the kitchen island in front of Tony, who was already inhaling his coffee. 

“You look tired.” The brunet commented.

“I am tired.” He replied after taking his first sip, voice still raspy from sleep.

“Stay the day here? Maybe take a nap or two or whatever naps you need.”

“I was thinking of that. Wong is always complaining that I don't rest enough.”

“If the bags under your eyes are anything to go by…”

“Oh look the raccoon is speaking to me.”

“Heyy I'm not a raccoon.” Tony gasped in fake shock. “I'll have you know that my bags are designer and I can definitely pull out this look. It makes me look like a hot mess.”

“You're a mess alright.” Stephen chuckled.

“A hot one!” He stressed out. “And since you didn't deny… I'll take it that you think I'm hot, thanks.”

 

Stephen didn't bother with a reply because even though Tony was correct, he was not going to say it out loud. They spent the rest of the time drinking their beverages in silence and surprisingly enough, Stephen had been the first to finish. As he got up and put his mug on the sink, Tony choked and started coughing making Stephen turn around quickly in concern.

 

“Tony are you alright?” He asked as he reached for him. 

“I'm fine.” He chuckled after coughing again. “I just- Nice shirt you got there.”

The sorcerer, confused looked down and felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Stark Industries was written in big letters, he wished he had his sling ring so he could portal himself away. 

“I- I didn't notice.” He muttered. 

“You didn't notice?” Tony was now full out laughing and Stephen felt his cheeks burn. “You didn't notice my name and company logo stamped in big letters on the shirt?”

“I was tired last night, I simply grabbed the first set of clothes that looked comfortable to sleep in.”

“Okay okay, I'll pretend I'll believe you but now spill the beans. How on Earth did you get the shirt, I'm honestly curious.”

“A souvenir from when I went to one of the Expos. I- Well, Christine actually bought me the shirt because I was and I quote, ‘making puppy eyes at it’, which is ridiculous but I didn't want to seem rude and reject it.”

Which was a lie, he did want to buy it as a souvenir but was too embarrassed to do so with Christine next to him. He had always secretly been a Tony Stark fanboy and whenever the Expo came around, he always tried to attend it. 

“Oh my God, this is priceless.” The engineer laughed again, his eyes crinkling with genuine amusement. “I can't believe I'm in love with such a dork, I'll make sure you'll never forget this happened maybe I should get you one of our newest shirts.”

“You- What did you just say?”

Tony froze when he realized what he accidentally blurted out. 

 

“Uuuh…” His brain was a big blue error screen that just made the Windows error noise, he couldn't think of any sassy or witty replies. “I said I'm in shock that such a dork.. uh-”

“Tony…”

“Look just uh, forget about it.” He fumbled around, looking everywhere but Stephen as his cheeks turned red, gosh he didn't like this turning of tables. “Just pretend you didn't hear that and-”

“What if I don't want to pretend?”

The man had said in such a fond tone that Tony couldn't help but to look at him. Stephen was smiling softly at him, still pink on his cheeks with that silly SI shirt and the engineer melted at the sight.

“So you…”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Since Titan.” He said so softly Tony almost hadn't heard him. 

 

It was an unspoken rule between them all, that they wouldn't speak of those events unless it was necessary. Almost four years had passed and Tony still had nightmares of the people he loved fading into dust as he remained alive and hopeless.

 

“I'm sorry.” Stephen added after the long silence. 

“No… It's fine, we're fine.”

“All thanks to you.” The gratitude laced in his voice made Tony feel a little choked up as memories popped in his head. He simply reached for Stephen's scarred hands and squeezed them softly, carefully to not hurt him.

“I don't know when it happened, I just know it happened. Titan definitely helped in tilting the odds to your favor.” The man tried to joke. “I'm just glad we're here together and alive.”

 

The two of them remained in silence for a while, basking in the sunlight and bittersweet memories as their hands continued intertwined. 

 

“So… How about dinner tonight?” Tony asked interrupting the peaceful silence. “Nothing too fancy, don't worry. Just something between us.”

“Okay… Okay, sounds good.”

“It's a date then.” Tony replied with a bright smile and Stephen felt his chest twist with warmth and love.

Maybe mornings weren't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
